Lavender Mischief
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: When the Blue King is away, the Red King comes to play. (A series of snippets where Anna infiltrates Scepter 4 in search of fun).
1. Kid

"Hello, may I come in?"

Oh.

God.

Benzai had witnessed many interesting things occur in his lifetime.

What appeared in front of him was completely out of the ordinary and unexpected. Like a tiny snippet of the supernatural, if the young man could say for himself.

However, in order to continue with the story, the readers should get a little acquainted with our semi-protagonist.

First and foremost, the young brunet was ex-military, which was a neat job with an added bonus—his best friend was also part of the military. Despite his high position in the force, he found himself getting recruited into a curious little group called Scepter 4. This tiny group had very close affiliations with the Japanese government and was headed by a superhuman—a King. Scepter 4 was concerned with the containment and control over a group of other curious people called Strains. Very few things could have been even more fascinating and noble, other than the fact that the Blue King personally scouted him out and recruited him into the clan.

It was an event that was both life changing as it was completely enthralling.

Now, the young man found himself staring at another interesting debacle.

"I want to see Reisi."

The girl didn't plead or beg him to let her enter. In fact, her bright, red eyes merely looked up at him with childlike expectancy. If it weren't for the fact that she was the King of the Red Clan, Benzai would have readily accepted her into the Scepter 4 Headquarters. As it were, the Blue Clansman valiantly held his ground against the young girl's pleading gaze.

However, he was quickly losing ground against the Strain.

With a faint grimace, the young man awkwardly cleared his throat and tried to stare into the young girl's eyes to command attention. The idea was to convey the notion that she should obey authority and leave, but Benzai doubted that it would work. After all, she was the one and only Red King.

(It was in their nature to be stubborn and iron willed).

"My apologies, but the Captain has some duties elsewhere." He tried to sound indifferent and businesslike before the young girl, but he couldn't help but actually feel sorry for the young King. His heart went out to her because as he spoke, he could actually see the sadness erode her bright, soulful eyes. As she visibly deflated, Benzai hurriedly tried to make up for his Captain's absence.

There were no protocols concerning a Strain asking for an audience with the Blue King—especially if his reigning superior was away on business. Even if the Strain in question was the Red King, he had no idea what to do. In fact, Benzai had concluded that he was still in shock over the past few minutes.

(Watching a young girl drop from the sky with flaming red wings would unnerve anybody, the young man had thought).

"But you could wait inside!"

At that, the girl's bright red eyes lit up in excitement. Unexpectedly, the young girl cracked a small grin at the officer before she ran inside.

Her heeled shoes quickly pattered on the pavement, her red aura aiding her in her flight.

Benzai may have unwittingly given her a head start, but he could already see that she had already infiltrated the compound within a few seconds. Time had slowed, but now he kicked his body into high gear when he realized that he made a terrible decision.

"Wait a minute!" He called out helplessly. "Get back here!"

What in the world did he just do?


	2. Kibbutz

"The world is ending! Ending I tell you!" Domyoji, a young, but seasoned clansman screeched. His bright green eyes were wide with terror and his form seemed to quiver. A few other officers from the rest of the special operations squad gave him surprised looks at the young man's behavior. "We're doomed!"

Camo, another man in the employ of the Blue King, concernedly looked at the redhead.

"Domyoji…the day just started. What did you do this time?" Exasperation and fatherly concern coated his dark brown eyes as he patiently waited for the young man's reply. Honestly, a week had passed without any of the redhead's hijinks. Usually, Domyoji would have done something of note earlier, but now was just as good as any other time.

At another station, Hidaka snorted at the duo's conversation. Like Domyoji, he was a considerably young man, but in the employ of the Blue King, he became a seasoned warrior. Time after time, he had bested many Strains and he had put some of the Reds in their place just a year ago. Quick and powerful, he had effortlessly danced away from the deadly flames. At the moment, however, he was trying to drown out his laughter by covering his face and cowering behind his screen.

"Don't worry about it, Camo!" Hidaka called out in the midst of his merrymaking, "Domyoji is just overreacting, is all."

Domyoji quickly balled up one of his reports (unfinished and hastily scrawled) and threw it at Hidaka's workstation. Snickers quickly echoed in the office as several members of the squad tried to remain complacent to their teammates' schoolboy antics.

"I'm serious! Right next to the disaster brewing with the Greens, this is close to getting apocalyptic." The young man jumped up from his station to point at his computer at the front of the room. With his arms stiffly resting on his hips and his youthful features contorting into a frown, he looked like the dictionary definition of childish. "Look over there!"

Camo, Hidaka, and other members of the Blue Clan rolled their eyes at Domyoji's antics. After countless prank wars and enduring the young man's childish side, they knew not to fall for his transparent little scheme.

Despite that, Enomoto decided to take pity for the redhead.

"What seems to be the problem? Aside from a few unrelated Strain incidents," the bespectacled young man checked his laptop for evidence to corroborate his statement, "nothing should be amiss."

Domyoji hollowly laughed.

"That's where you're all wrong! Don't you see that neither the Captain nor the Lieutenant are here? We're all doomed because Mr. Fushimi—"

"Ah. Should have known that all of you would have been here," Fushimi loudly grumbled as he entered the room. While the rest of the occupants were clad in their uniforms representing Scepter 4, the third in command was casually dressed. His fairly skinny frame was dressed in dark clothing. Fushimi looked ill at ease with a jacket to cover up his knives (and other weapons), slacks, and ratty sneakers. If it weren't for the fact that his face was all serious business, he would have looked the part of a casual friend.

Because of his abrupt arrival, the rest of the special operations squad quickly sat up in their seats and looked serious. (Or, at least they tried to. Hidaka was still holding his sides, Domyoji looked like he was about to wet himself, and Goto looked like he had a few tricks up his sleeves).

"Domyoji, for once, is correct." No one felt the need to mention that the third in command looked pained to admit that. Irritably, the young man continued with a click of his tongue. "The Captain and the Lieutenant are not here. They are busy negotiating legal affairs. As for the rest of us, we are going to have—"

Domyoji immediately jumped the gun.

(Or, rather, his saber).

"You're in charge!"

"—Akiyama in charge. If you have any other questions or concerns, you are to ask him." Fushimi rolled his cobalt eyes as his colleagues began to argue among themselves. Satisfied that the rest of the clan had received and understood his message, the young man began to leave the room.

"We have everyone accounted for, so where are you going?" Cynical and immediately distrusting of Fushimi, Fuse glared at his senior officer. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Unaware that Fuse was currently planning his demise, Fushimi shrugged and continued walking.

"Day off. Captain's orders."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the compound….

Benzai clutched his sword in an effort to ground him. Were children really this fast? Scratch that, were Kings supposed to run that fast? Even when he had trained hours upon hours in preparation to capture Strains, the young girl had gotten away from him.

How embarrassing.

With a groan, Benzai began running to the main office where he could debrief his colleagues on the situation. As he made his way past the grand hallways, only one thought ran through his head.

 _Please don't let her be as temperamental as the previous Red King._


	3. Kowtow

"Hmm…perhaps they are done with their bickering?" Goto moved stealthily down the hall, keeping his ears open in case trouble was still brewing in the main office. As he almost rounded the corner, he could hear Domyoji talking loudly and issuing loud sound effects to accentuate whatever story he was retelling. If Goto concentrated, he could hear Camo resignedly reprimand the young redhead, but not succeeding. "Ah, I guess I will come back later."

The young man turned around and strode through the halls. In an act of pure idleness, he fingered his PDA with his right hand to keep up the appearance that he was doing something important. His pace was unhurried and lackadaisical while a mug of lukewarm tea was firmly held in his left hand. Just a few minutes prior to his little snack break and subsequent escapade, he had been in the main office with the rest of his colleagues. He wasn't one to partake in gossip and major pranks, but it seemed that there was something completely interesting happening. Apparently, their superiors had taken the day off or something. Domyoji freaked out, Hidaka was coming up with plans to prank the entire force, etc.

Goto didn't want to get involved just yet.

Therefore, he quietly left and went to retrieve his favorite brand of tea. Along the way, he had managed to walk into Benzai. Or rather, Benzai was running down the halls—which was completely against the rules, by the way—and he managed to run into Goto. After a brief, but polite exchange, Goto was briefed on the presence of the Red King. It was a bit odd that one of the highest ranking members of Scepter 4 had let the kid trespass, but Goto had seen weirder things happen in his beloved city.

As he took a sip from his mug, he felt a small figure collide with his taller stature from behind. Gasping with slight surprise, the normally placid young man looked behind him to see that a young girl with a shock of white hair fall down on her rump. Immediately, a strong sense of concern had overcome the young man when he saw that he had unwittingly knocked her down.

"Oh my…Are you all right?" Carefully, the young man placed his device within the confines of his coat and bent down to assist the girl. Dimly, he recalled that the young girl was the leader of HOMRA and that he was one of the officers who welcomed her as the new king. Huh, should he tell Benzai that she was here? Speaking of him, how had she managed to dupe him? She was quite a small little thing… "Do you require assistance?"

Quietly, Anna answered with a, "No."

She blinked owlishly at him and pulled out a marble to stare at him. Fortunately, Goto was quite the fan of the supernatural and the extraordinary. Not many things could faze him anymore, even if the girl could theoretically roast him with a slight twitch of one of her delicate pinkies. The Scepter 4 Clansman knew not to get arrogant and cocky when around one of the famed kings of Shizume.

The Red King, after having analyzed him with the help of one her Strain abilities, smiled up at him. Taking that as his cue to help her, the young man gently offered his hand, which the King gratefully took. Once the young girl with red eyes and white hair was finally standing up on her own, she gave the older man a kind smile and a bow.

Pride filled Goto's chest at that sight. It was gratifying to see a person with such power bow to him.

"Thank you." She looked closer at the young man, particularly at his hair. Used to her antics by now, Got didn't feel as uncomfortable as before. "Your hair is very pretty."

Never mind. He would probably never get used to a King's presence or what this girl was thinking about.

Completely taken aback at the statement, Goto looked at the young girl with something akin to confusion and bewilderment in his eyes. Not many people complimented his hairstyle, even if he had made some adjustments to his personal hygiene. Nevertheless, a compliment was a compliment.

How should he repay her? Hmm…he could always show her around. What harm could it do?

"Thank you." Goto hesitated for a second before gesturing in an opposite direction. "Would you like for me to show you around?"

Anna cocked her head before nodding.

He offered her his arm and off they went.

Yup. He'll indulge the little girl while everyone was freaking out. He smiled to himself because he knew that he would get flack later on for not reporting her intrusion.

He smiled. This should be fun.


	4. Klutz

"L-like this?" Anna wobbled slightly as she tried to correct her stance. In doing so, she slowly adjusted the weight of the sword she tightly clutched to her small body. Tiny beads of sweat were falling down her forehead in rivulets, her dress tightly clung to her lithe form.

When Goto said that they would have fun, she didn't think that he would take her to the dojo to teach her the art of swinging a sword. Despite her reservations, Anna decided to play along—after all, she was taught to embrace new hobbies and activities, courtesy of the late Totsuka. Because of her heavy clothing, Anna opted to take off the hooded part of her ensemble so that she could freely move. After she had done so, she was impressed to see that even though Goto was going through several exercises in the span of seconds, he had not broken a sweat.

How had he managed to move in that restricting uniform?

"Good, good!" Goto cheered. "Just make sure to relax, okay?"

He walked around her, observing and adjusting her stance so that it fit his standards.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Swing your hand so that you can make an arc!"

The young girl heeded his direction, but she struggled a bit because she was unaccustomed to wielding something as heavy as a wooden sword. The length of it also hindered her progress. With a grunt, she swung, but her arc stuttered and fell short of perfection. However, Goto crowed with pleasure at Anna's slight improvement.

"Don't worry about it! You're loads better at it than me when I first swung a sword!"

Anna looked at the young man in disbelief. He was like all the other soldiers in Scepter 4; they were all strong, able-bodied officers who could swing their blessed sabers with no problems. Heck, a few fancy jumps and kicks were added into their daily routines as an extracurricular activity! Anna couldn't imagine what he would have looked like when he was 'weak'.

Goto saw the disbelieving look on her face and chuckled softly.

"Don't look at me like that. I was actually a social shut in before the Captain picked me up! You should have seen me during the first few days. I didn't know any of the exercises, and I practically collapsed every few minutes." Goto's eyes glimmered with nostalgia. "Those were the days."

Anna thought for a moment, her movements ceasing to a complete standstill.

"Mr. Goto," Anna murmured. "Do you like working for Reisi?"

If the young man was surprised that the young girl was informally referring to his Captain, he didn't show it. After getting to know the Red King, he had quickly become acquainted with her little quirks and her personality. She was quite refreshing from all the other women in his life.

"Of course I do! He's my King!"

"Oh." She nodded in deep contemplation.

Even if she didn't show it, she was secretly respecting the young man before him. Even if he was bit of a nutter, he still had heart and he was loyal to his Blue King.

"Now that we both got that out of the way…I suppose that we have to go back to practicing, right?"

Anna mentally groaned, but nodded.

She would never admit it, her Red pride wouldn't allow it, but sword fighting was actually really fun.

* * *

The first thing he did was make sure that the stables were empty except for that damned horse named Basashi. After finding out that Basashi still hated him, Fushimi left the premises and decided on his next course of action. From Benzai's report, Fushimi surmised that the young girl would have skipped lunch and thus, she could be in search of food.

Stupid brat.

"To the cafeteria it is," he tonelessly muttered. However, just as he was about to go back inside, Fushimi decided to do another circuit of the grounds. While he was still outside, he might as well explore the rest of the area just to make sure. It would be quick, he told himself. Besides, it would be obvious if she was carousing outside. Her grand, red dress would be an indicator among the scenery.

He shuffled through the grounds, looking for all the world like he wasn't taking his job seriously. However, he still remained attentive and watchful. Despite his outward appearance, he did feel like he was in charge of the girl, especially since she was technically in enemy territory. His mind wandered to a few certain individuals who should have been watching her.

He scowled and swore at their carelessness.

Suddenly, he heard sounds of panting and the telltale dull thuds of a wooden sword hitting another. Was there a practice session? It didn't sound like there was a class; it was more like two people playfully sparring.

Hmm…he might as well check in with those inside the dojo if they saw Anna.

"Congratulations! You made it all the way to the end of the lesson without collapsing!"

Who was the unlucky recruit?

"Thank you."

God, seriously?

With harried footsteps, Fushimi silently strode way towards the inhabited dojo. The sounds of another sparring match could be heard. Once he encountered the threshold, he stopped for a second and peered inside. What he saw surprised him. Even though he knew what they were doing, he was still a bit flabbergasted to see that Anna was wielding a sword and was increasingly becoming well acquainted with the weight. Her footsteps were graceful, if a bit hesitant, and her jabs and swings held more power than Fushimi thought she had.

It was probably because she was imbued with the power of a King, Fushimi reasoned.

Goto, on the other hand, was clearly holding back. From Fushimi's vantage point, Goto looked like a housecat set on capturing a mouse. He was always pounding forward in a mock strike, but slinking back when Anna was just about to compromise his defense. It was like a dance, Fushimi theorized. They weren't in tune like partners who had been fighting together for a long period of time, but if they trained together…

Fushimi shook his head.

As if the Red King should trespass within Blue Headquarters without explicit permission (again).

"Goto, what are you doing?" The third in command finally interrupted as he leaned against the doorframe and stared at the both of them with an unreadable expression.

Standing at attention, Goto was about to answer when Fushimi angrily sighed and gestured for Anna to follow him. Not really surprised at his superior's prickly attitude, Goto merely stood aside and whistled to himself. Meanwhile, Anna looked resigned, but a little indignant. She clutched the sword as if it were a lifeline, her chest still heaving from her previous exertions.

"You know what? Never mind. Anna, get over here so you can go home."

Unexpectedly, Anna shook her head and aimed her sword at the brunet.

"No."

"Anna," Fushimi huffed in warning.

"No."

"Get over here. Now."

Anna swung her sword again. Meanwhile, Goto surveyed the scene like any peeping Tom. Despite the fact that Fushimi was clearly glaring daggers in his general direction, an amused grin had materialized on his face. Unexpectedly, Fushimi found himself wanting to get rid of that Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Good. Go back to Kusanagi and—" Fushimi faltered once he saw that Anna was looking at him like he was the devil. He sighed before he said, "Fine. We can go to the cafeteria."


	5. Kailyard

"This is so weird," Domyoji breathed as he watched his superior sullenly interact with the albino monarch. Bright green eyes shimmered with untamed curiosity as he stealthily hid behind a counter in the cafeteria. Alongside the redhead, the rest of the squad took note of Fushimi's lazy expression as he sat meticulously picking at his food. "It's like they know each other!"

Behind Domyoji, several of his teammates sighed at his astute observation.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Camo questioned as he tried to shove the younger member down to the floor. It wouldn't do for the redhead to inadvertently reveal their presence. "They were in the same clan and Fushimi was quite close to the second and third in commands." Camo pondered further for a second before elaborating. "I also believe that Fushimi was also quite close to the previous Red King as well."

Enomoto cut in, a thankful, but serene expression on his face. He had been watching Fushimi silently for a few seconds now, and he was floored by how well Fushimi interacted with the Red King. While he was quite gruff and cold on the outside, the bespectacled young man also appeared to be wrapped around her fingers. Overall, the scene was too adorable…which was probably why Enomoto made sure that he taped the entire exchange.

"I'm glad that Fushimi has friends. He seems so lonely." The bespectacled otaku nodded towards Anna's excited chirps about the savory flavor of the food as Fushimi sullenly asked her to continue eating quietly. "Even if it's the Red King."

A brown haired gentleman shook his head warily. While Fuse knew that Fushimi was clearly showing a different side of his personality, Fuse was not one to be swayed from his misgivings about the former Red Clansman.

"It could all be just a ruse for the Red King to gain intel on our operations." Fuse couldn't help but caution.

"Don't be too judgmental," Camo upbraided the young man. He happened to glance at the rest of the squad; all of them were eager to eavesdrop on the youngest member's conversation with the esteemed Red King. True, the oldest member of the squad was just as curious about the Reds' affairs, but he didn't want to intrude. "We should get going before Fushimi has our heads."

Immediately, Domyoji leaped back as if he were burned.

"I think I saw Fushimi give me the evil eye!"

"No, really?" Goto asked dreamily. He was nursing a cup of tea as he leaned against a nearby wall. After dismissing himself from Anna and Fushimi's presence after their impromptu practice session, he found himself in need of a boost of caffeine. Hence, the tea and a slight dawning of awareness as he continued to inhale the herbal aroma. "Hidaka, what do you think?"

"Camo's right. I think it's about time we make ourselves scarce."

"And miss out on the cutest thing that has happened to us since that last Strain incident, I don't think so." Enomoto gasped in terror. His grasp on his PDA tightened at the thought of cutting the footage too short. "I'm still making video evidence!"

In concern, Fuse tried to move the device closer to the ground so that there would be a lower chance of Fushimi not noticing, if he hadn't already.

It had escaped everyone's notice that their 'whispers' were getting louder and that Fushimi was getting agitated that the morons weren't leaving.

"If he sees that, we're all screwed."

"Who says I was going to get caught?"

"Quick, get down!" Camo ordered like an old, weathered war veteran. "He's coming."

The sound of spooked Blue Clan members scattered in different directions as Fushimi moved to close the cafeteria door. His actions, while robotic and slow, were languid as he stepped back to occupy his seat and pick at his food once more. Despite his fellow clansmen's whispers, he still heard every word they said. Frankly, if he were a lighthearted person who acted the part of a stern prat, he would have found the situation to be quite hilarious. However, he was not that type of person. In fact, he found their curiosity to be a drain of resources—just think of how much work they could have completed if they weren't ogling him and his charge!

And just wait until he could finally corner Enomoto and retrieve that worthless footage of his.

"Stupid." Fushimi viciously stabbed his rice with a chopstick. "Haven't they ever heard of whispering?"

"Saruhiko should have invited them." Anna solemnly replied. Like Fushimi, she also heard their 'whispered' conversation. "They sounded hungry."

"They're grown men. They of all people should know how to take care of themselves."

"Then how come you don't eat your vegetables?"

Fushimi wisely chose not to comment.


	6. Keen

Domyoji was as perceptive and bight as his colleagues. Unfortunately, not many people saw that he was brilliant, but the redhead didn't care much about what other people thought about him. In fact, his clothing was a testament to his uncaring, lackadaisical attitude. Despite his childish personality and impulsiveness, he was a stable commander of his own group before becoming part of the Special Ops. Everyone knew that he was just as powerful, if not more so than the average Blue Clansman, but he was prone to sociable and flighty imaginings. No one could deny that he was a prodigy in battle and a great friend at casual outings.

For example, today.

"Don't you have…simpler clothes, Domyoji," Hidaka muttered in disapproval. While he usually displayed indifference towards his friend's stylistic choices, today was an exception. He and Domyoji had planned to go to the arcade after patrol and well—

"You don't like the stars and stripes?" Domyoji pouted as he looked down at his ensemble. Somehow, he had managed to scrounge up a sweater with bright sequins that spelled out a few obscene English words, pants that were embroidered with the aforementioned stars and stripes, and a neon yellow scarf was wrapped right around his head. The only part of his outfit that Hidaka actually thought was a good idea was the pair of sneakers that rested on his feet. "My mother helped pick these out!"

"That would explain a lot," Hidaka snickered in sudden realization. "Did she hate you when you were a kid?" At Domyoji's murderously ferocious expression, Hidaka held out his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Sorry, but come on! What if we meet a pair of ladies that we like? Wouldn't you want to—I don't know—impress them?"

The eccentric redhead thought for a second before sighing. He knew when he was beat.

"I'll change, but only for the ladies!" The young Scepter 4 member pumped his fist into the air as he set about looking for something only a completely sane man would wear.

Hidaka, bored and in need of some stimulation, decided to wait out Domyoji's search by walking the expansive corridors of headquarters. Although he had been a member for quite a few years, the prestige and elegance of the building still effortlessly amazed him. He had been a poor college student beforehand, so when he had been headhunted by Munakata Reisi, he didn't think that he would be caught in the lap of such luxury. Oh sure, not all the air conditions worked, the men's dorm rooms were usually messy, and the common rooms were filled with female froufrou, but it was home.

As his sneakers padded on the flooring, he thought he heard another sound. Was it another member? Strange, he thought. The footsteps sounded really soft, faint even. It wasn't the thudding of the standard issued boots or the click clack of a girl from the filing department. So what was it?

Hidaka felt his hackles rise, and so, he held his breath and decided to go after the faint sounds.

They were definitely footsteps and they were leading him to—

"Hello."

Hidaka gave out a wild cry as he found himself toppling over and landing on his backside. Above him, curious red eyes looked at him in concern. She held out a pale hand for him to take, but Hidaka elected to ignore it in favor of questioning her. (Besides, he didn't think that she would have the essential body strength to lift him).

"Er—How—Why—What? How did you get in?" Hidaka found himself stuttering. He was still on the ground, and he wanted to get up, but he found her ruby red eyes were unnervingly…complacent.

"Oh. I asked."

"Who?"

"The nice lady with a black cat."

Nice lady with a black cat? Who would have access to Blue quarters and a black cat? Hidaka almost wanted to smack his forehead for a second. Of course! Miss Yoshino from the intelligence department. Not much of a rack, but really pretty whenever she decided to doll herself up. Catching himself before his thoughts began to run wild with raunchy ideas, Hidaka pushed himself off the floor and stared awkwardly at her.

What did one do in this situation?

"Did you want to speak with the Captain?" Hidaka questioned rather awkwardly. "He's still not here I'm afraid."

"No."

"So, what do you—"

"With a pish! And a pow! Domyoji has arrived!" Like a meteorite intent on annihilating the vast majority of species on a planet, the fiery redhead raced down the halls in a new outfit. This time, the young man actually looked rather dashing. He had swapped out the stripes, sequins, and the stars for something far more comfortable to look at. He wore a plain navy sweater, a fitting blue shirt, and dark dress pants. It was a bit too formal for an outing at the arcade, but Hidaka liked it. "How do you like me now, Hida—Whoa!"

Domyoji's eyes bugged out comically as he looked at the girl in what looked like sheer terror.

"It's the Red King!"

"She can hear you," Hidaka muttered.

"Hello," Anna casually murmured as she stared up at him with wide eyes. She stood rather tall and regally, as if addressing soldiers in uniformed attire instead of two young men hell-bent on getting cushy with a few select ladies. Almost immediately, the both of them felt rather cowed by her seemingly larger-than-life presence.

"What's she doing here?" Domyoji whispered (quite loudly) in Hidaka's ears.

"She can still hear you," Hidaka admonished as he pushed the red haired officer away from molesting his personal space. "And I was asking her right now." He turned an expectant gaze at the young girl.

"Fun."

"Come again?" Hidaka questioned. Maybe he was expecting a bit much since she was still young, a child at that, but he thought she would have said something…kingly. Or maybe blow up the place. Still, he had the distinct impression that maybe she was serious.

She shrugged her frail shoulders, as she looked up at the young men.

"Fun." She reiterated. "Saruhiko told me to go away. He's grumpy today."

Domyoji and Hidaka shivered despite the warmth within their respective clothing. How she could even dare approach Fushimi on his day off was beyond them. Besides, wasn't he always grumpy?

As one, the duo backed a few steps away from the Red King in order to convene.

"Domyoji, we only have fifteen minutes before the arcade opens."

"If we take her back to HOMRA, we'll probably get accosted—"

"—and interrogated—"

"—and we won't get to see any of the pretty ladies!"

The both of them looked at each for a second before coming to a quick conclusion. First, they were going to the arcade for some fun. After the arcade closed, they would go take Anna back to HOMRA headquarters because they knew that the rest of the team were busy with their own duties. Finally, go to a bar and get dead drunk.

It was a sound plan.


	7. Kythe

Okay, on second thought. It wasn't as great a plan as they thought it would be.

First of all, the arcade wasn't as crowded as usual. Second of all, there weren't a lot of girls present. Thirdly, and this was really hard to admit, Anna was practically king (no pun intended) at anything they threw at her.

At first, they decided to let her play with some of the easy kid games. When she proved satisfactory (practically perfect, even) at those (much to their amusement), Domyoji decided to set her up with some first person shooter games. Without hesitating, took up the trigger and began to fire after hordes of zombies. Needless to say, after at least ten rounds of putting Anna to the test, Domyoji and Hidaka were frankly tired and quite lacking in currency. (Not to mention the fact that they attracted hordes of young boys who wanted to best Anna at the games…which led to both Blue members deflecting their sudden interest).

After escorting Anna away from the first person shooter games and other prepubescent little boys, Hidaka and Domyoji sat against a wall. For some odd reason, watching Anna was like an equivalent to nine hour drills on a busy day. They had long given up hope on asking a girl out that night. As they caught their breath and questioned their life choices, Domyoji couldn't help but look at Anna in confused consternation.

"H-have you done this before," Domyoji whispered in awe. He shifted slightly and fingered the fake coins that lay in his pocket. A long time ago, the redhead would have been giddy with the prospect of playing more games, but not today. After Anna's perfect run at the arcade, Domyoji was done with the outing. "You're way too skilled!"

Hidaka simply nodded his head at his friend's accusations. The brunet had thought that Anna was simply lucky, or she had drawn upon the Red King's power, but her movements were all natural. It was as if she had spent countless hours perfecting her skills at ALL the games in the arcade.

Anna simply nodded.

Her miniscule movement of affirmation was so commonplace and almost unnoticeable that the duo didn't think much of it…until they finally took in the satisfactory look in her eyes and the fact that she was looking quite regal at that moment.

Both men fell over themselves at the sudden realization.

"What!?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Anna shrugged, clearly unperturbed by the duo's sudden looks of betrayed realization.

Before the Blues could scold the girl for withholding such important information, there was an impending sound of doom. It wasn't a bomb going off or someone cocking a gun. No, it was something quite altogether different, and, in some other context, it would have been considered quite innocent and nondescript. Still, the Scepter 4 members found themselves straightening and looking for a series of escapes in case the need should ever arise.

As the Blues steeled themselves for an inevitable battle, the sound of rolling wheels on pavement grew louder and louder.

Was this what death sounded like?

"Oi, Anna! There you are!" A young redhead with flaming brown eyes entered the scene and that's when Hidaka knew that things were either going to get really weird…or rather fiery.

Yata, the Crow of the HOMRA, was there.

"Hidaka," Domyoji began warily.

"Yeah?"

"Next time we go impressing girls, we should go try out a mixer. Probably a lot safer that way."

Hidaka couldn't agree anymore as he tried to discreetly back away from HOMRA's most impulsive member.

"AAACCCH! Get back here you stupid Blues!"

* * *

"Misaki, you shouldn't have done that," Anna commented lightly. She held onto his waist, her feet firmly on his board, as he skated through the busy streets. The wind tugged lightly through her hair, the sound of rolling wheels on pavement were like a welcoming cacophony of chaos and reliability.

After she had separated the young man from the fighting the esteemed Scepter 4 members, she bade goodbye to the both of them. They waved her their own farewells, and Domyoji handed her the last of the tokens. Anna mentally laughed when Hidaka complained about the lack of women while Domyoji still gushed about her gaming prowess.

"Tch," Misaki muttered loud enough for her to hear. "The stupid Blues had it comin'. 'Sides, what were they doin' outside the arcade anyway? They don't know how to have fun…"

Anna secretly smiled. HOMRA's little crow had no idea how similar the two clans were.


	8. Kyouchou

Enomoto wasn't a person to randomly do things just for the heck of it. As the head member of the 'Megane Club' at Scepter 4, he knew when to stay away from trouble and when to forgo all sense of sanity. As such, it was only due to the fact that the Red King was so tranquil and complacent that the Third Megane finally found the words to speak.

"Er, hello?" Enomoto winced when he heard his own voice phrase his statement as a question. Ah, how he wished to have the confidence that most of his teammates had.

"Hello."

Her bright red wine eyes looked deeply into his. Enomoto had the distinct impression that she was looking into his soul. He had no prior knowledge of what her Strain power could be, but he knew that she was quite powerful even without the King's aura aiding her.

"D-did you need something?"

Was she here to pick a fight?

Was she sent by HOMRA?

Did she want to see the Captain?

(The Captain, unfortunately, was still preoccupied with other affairs. Apparently, the government decided to have an extended audience with Munakata, and Awashima decided to tag along).

After hearing that the Red King magically appeared inside the headquarters numerous times, the young officer knew that she wasn't one to be taken lightly. Enomoto even heard that the Red King happened to thrash Hidaka and Domyoji just yesterday. Word had it that she shot them both into oblivion and chased all the available girls away from them.

Whatever that meant.

Anna cocked her head to the side, which gave her the impression that she was younger than she looked.

Was she always this cute?

Suddenly, Enomoto found that the young girl was staring intently at his hands. Confused, the bespectacled young man looked down to see what had made her so focused. Ah, he thought to himself when he saw that his hands were still stained from his previous activities. That's what she was looking at.

"I draw…sometimes." He mumbled lamely.

Aside from working on computers and manning the library for his fellow hot blooded males, he was also an amateur manga artist. Although he knew that he would never submit his work to a company or a magazine, he mainly used his skills to relieve stress and reenact scenes from his favorite anime. However, now that the Greens were moving quite rashly in the past few months, Enomoto barely had enough time to even pick up a pencil and a pad to sketch! That day was a rare one, and he found himself sketching and inking his pencil drawings. After that episode of sudden inspiration, Enomoto had managed to relax for a few minutes before he went outside for a little walk.

"I'm not that great," he elaborated when Anna looked up at him with shining eyes.

(Was it just him, or did Anna sparkle just like the Captain?)

"Seriously," he surreptitiously tried to back away from the albino. "My manga is horrible compared to Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and other well-known masterpieces."

Still, her curiosity was not to be abated.

Finally, Enomoto backed down and sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I'll show you."

And off they went.

* * *

To be honest, Enomoto found Anna's presence to be quite relaxing. Whenever she didn't do that creepy stare of hers for an extended period of time, she utilized the rest of the period to ask questions about art and anatomy. She was quite the attentive student; Enomoto found her quiet, unassuming nature to be pleasant to be around.

The scritch scratch of twin pens and pencils filled their companionable silence, each engrossed in their own little fantasy. Ink easily flowed from Enomoto's inking pen as he traced over thin, wispy lines from his previous sketches. Meanwhile, on Anna's side, her pencil meandered and wandered as she studiously fixated on her own little doodles. After a few more minutes of peace, Anna's pencil finally broke away from the paper as she smiled a little to herself.

"Like this?"

Her expectant and slightly shy exclamation had the young man looking up from his own work. His face softened as he looked at her pictures. There were images of dancing bears and flowers all over the bare expanse of the page. In some areas, she tried her hand at drawing his profile (which, to her credit, was her first time) and she tried to shade one of her cartoony bear's fur. She was getting better and if she kept this up…

"Wow," he breathed. "You're doing so well!"

Anna blushed as she dropped her gaze to the low table. Her actions did not go unnoticed. Fearing that he might have upset her somehow, Enomoto immediately dropped what he was doing and questioned her.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you want more paper? Or—"

Before he could manage another question, Anna silenced him with a smile as she held out another paper. This time, she managed to create another profile picture of him. This time, she managed to get his likeness better because she had drawn him in chibi form. Chibi Enomoto was smiling at the viewer, the look of happiness on his face as he held a paintbrush in one of his hands. It was so cute and adorable that Enomoto clutched the sketch in his hands even tighter, a smile quirked on his lips.

Not knowing what to say, Enomoto could only grin at the girl in gratitude.

"You're a fast learner, Miss Anna," he murmured.


	9. Kaishoku

Frankly, the entire situation was getting ridiculous. First of all, their supreme officers had to leave the safety of the headquarters for what seemed like an eternity. While the situation was less than ideal, Camo knew that his colleagues would be able to conquer this little setback. The Greens and the Reds were still a bit rowdy at times, but nothing the Blues couldn't handle. However, it just seemed so…out of place for the Blue King and his right hand woman to suddenly drop everything and leave. Granted, Fushimi and Akiyama were given the reins if something were to happen, but still…It was quite worrying.

Second of all, the Red King continuously appeared at their doorstep for the past three days or so. Apparently, she had learned the basics of sword fighting, bested the two greatest gamers in the entire compound, and she gifted Enomoto with a portrait of himself. Camo, being the rational thinker he was, couldn't help but think that the Captain's absence was connected to the Red King's appearances. Unlike most of his coworkers, however, he didn't fault the Reds for being rambunctious and law breaking. Tutelage under the deceased Mikoto Suoh would allow anyone to become savage. No, he was a tad impressed that Anna made it this far.

Still, he couldn't help but _not_ shake off the feeling that there was something off about her popping up now and again.

Thirdly, Camo didn't like the fact that two children managed to make their way into his kitchen.

Emphasis on two.

"Ah, Camo! Fancy seeing you here!" Domyoji called out with a nervous giggle. Flour coated his cheeks and turned his bright tangerine hair into a shade of muted orange. He had donned a ratty apron and a spatula rested in his hand as he nonchalantly leaned up against the counter.

Beside the young man, his partner in crime had the same powdery substance covering most of her dress. She looked like a ghostly waif, but her eyes glittered with concealed mischief. Camo knew that look way too well.

He had a daughter of his own and he knew just what they were about to do seconds before they could think up the same idea.

"Domyoji, Miss Kush—" Before he could utter another syllable, the two rambunctious cooks flung bits of unbaked cookie dough at the ex-sushi chef. Their giggles filled the kitchen as Camo slowly peeled the uncooked dough from his hands. With a sigh, he taste tested the dough and found that it was quite…appealing.

Although, he thought. It's missing one more thing.

"Needs more sugar."


	10. Kennel

Akiyama and Benzai never thought about pursuing relationships, having kids, and living a generally peaceful life. Working with the Blue Clan was extremely arduous, and remarkably few members actually had a life outside of the compound. For some people, many would have been put off by the lack of female companionship, but the two high ranked members didn't particularly mind. They were dedicated to their jobs and their purposes in life. The two men were both quite calm and tranquil, a far cry from their extroverted colleagues.

On this particular day, Akiyama and Benzai decided to take a break from their paperwork and go out for a walk. For the most part, the compound had settled into a new routine: do as much work as possible, procrastinate, and have fun. After all, who would dare enforce the rules when the King and his Lieutenant were no longer there to supervise? In vain, Akiyama had tried his best to stop all this lollygagging into lazy bums, but he too, felt the need to let loose and party for once. Hence, his reasoning to just go outside and stretch his legs out for a bit.

They were wandering around town with no particular destination in mind as they did so. Suddenly, as they crossed a crowded intersection, Akiyama felt a slight prickling sensation at the back of his neck. The young man swiftly turned his head slightly and felt his jaw clench in apprehension as he took in the presence that caused him to react negatively.

"Benzai?" He prodded softly.

Confused, Benzai looked towards his friend, concern etched in his features. "Hmm? Did you need something, Akiyama?"

"It appears that the Red King has refrained from conquering Scepter 4 for today."

"What is she doing out here? By herself?"

The duo exchanged a quick glance before heading towards the female.

Instead of her usual regal ensemble, the Red King was dressed in deceptively casual clothing. Light blue jeans, a pink sweater, and a cute backpack adorned her figure—a far cry from her usual conservative clothing. If anything, she looked like a regular middle schoolgirl going to school. There was simply nothing extraordinary about her in a normal person's eyes—except for the hair, of course. Like a blinding beacon of light within the technologically advanced city, her tresses positively gleamed and blinded innocent passerby.

She was standing in front of a display of puppies rolling around each other. All of them were paying the young girl no mind except for a brown spotted beagle. The lonesome puppy encountered the window with a hopeful light in his eyes. Even his tail wagged in excitement!

"Cute," Anna mumbled.

"He sure is," Akiyama agreed. He approached her slowly, careful as to not cause her any fear.

Behind him, Benzai tried to tug his friend back because it wasn't in their jurisdiction to talk to the young girl. She wasn't immediately in danger or causing any trouble—there was simply no need to approach her. As Akiyama stepped closer to admire the puppies along with the child, Benzai couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation. Out of all the things that could have taken up his friend's attention it was—

"Benzai! Come and look at these little guys! Aren't they adorable?"

Beside the young man—a fully grown young man, Benzai mentally added—the girl gleefully nodded. Her eyes were eager and lit with happiness that was not previously seen in their last few encounters. Maybe it was because the Red King had managed to evade him once before, but Benzai hesitantly stepped forward to observe the rambunctious puppies.

Holy Mother of God, they were gorgeous.

"We should really get back to headquarters," Benzai breathed worriedly. Even so, he kept his eyes fixated on the puppies. "I mean…these guys aren't cute."

"Definitely not cute. But there is the matter of the Red King."

"So we should, obviously, skip our duties in case there is suspicious Red Clan activities."

"And it would probably be against our morals to leave the Red King without supervision."

"Affirmative."

Anna lightly snickered at the absurdity of the situation.

For a couple of hours, all the trio could do was stare at the young things in wonder and delight.


	11. Keratin

Fuse, like the other members of the Blue Clan, was quite overjoyed at the fact that the top two leaders of Scepter 4 were finally coming home. The message had been sent only a mere hour before, but the clansmen were already abuzz with the sudden development. Already, those who were slacking in their duties were busily rewriting reports, practicing a few rigorous sword drills, or just ignoring the warnings. Fuse, unlike some of his peers (like Domyoji and a select few), actually did his fair share of the work. He was a straight laced individual who disliked any discrepancies. Because of this, he found himself free of whatever duties that were scheduled that day (due to everyone's need for perfection) and he just aimlessly walked through the halls in case anyone needed his help.

And then _he_ had to come along.

In any other given situation, Fuse might have tolerated Fushimi Saruhiko.

If there had been no Kings, no Clans, Fuse felt that he would have been on slightly better terms with the young man. However, this universe had cursed him with the monkey's presence and the looming shadow of betrayal. Honestly, how had the Captain even managed to stomach initiating him into their circle? And then he had the audacity to appoint Fushimi as third in command!

He wasn't jealous, but he had every right to be.

The young man had been served his victories on a silver platter many times now, it just wasn't fair. On top of that, he had been closely affiliated with the Red Clan. Wouldn't it be part of his nature to act and adopt their ways until he grew tired of them and moved on to the next color? Fuse didn't want to wait and find out. Frankly, Fushimi's past, and his attitude just pissed him off.

Fuse had been planning on turning around the corner, but fate had other plans.

Instead of just full out ignoring the young man, Fuse found himself staring straight into Fushimi's cerulean eyes. Shocked, Fuse was about to pull back and probably ignore that the accident ever happened, but then he felt a small tug at one of his sleeves. Looking down, the young man saw that the Red King was present.

Of course, Fuse wanted to shout. Of course she would be here!

"You," Fushimi seemed to fumble for a moment before settling onto a vague term. "Do me a favor, will you?"

Fuse floundered for a second before glaring. What could he want this time? Beside him, the Red King looked up at Fuse questioningly. Her gaze was a bit unnerving, but Fuse paid her no mind. Right now, Fushimi had all of his attention whether he liked it or not—which he most certainly did not.

"Yes," Fuse managed to eke out testily.

Did the third in command want him to do more paperwork?

Investigate suspicious activity concerning the ambiguous Greens?

What did he want, his mind viciously implored?

"I want you to take this," Fushimi lightly pushed the girl in front of him, "home. Don't ask," Fushimi muttered when he saw that Fuse was about to interject. Fushimi lazily fiddled with his PDA as he gave a silent message for Anna to behave. "Just take her back to the bar and make sure that she isn't hurt."

"And why can't you do it?" Fuse asked sardonically.

If Fushimi noticed that Fuse acted insubordinately, the third in command clearly didn't care.

"Apparently, Domyoji has managed to sneak in a few comic panels instead of actual reports." Fushimi grumbled to himself before dismissing himself from the scene.

As for Fuse, he just rubbed his temples before staring at the young girl in confusion.

This was going to be…difficult.

* * *

"You don't like Saruhiko."

Geeze, she wasn't holding back, now was she? Fuse refused the urge to curse in front of the girl. Her Red Clan fools would probably not care about cursing in front of her, but that would be admitting that he was just as base and lascivious at those wretched fiends. With a sigh, he noncommittally shrugged his shoulders. He had nothing to say about the matter, really. He could care less about Fushimi—if he even cared at all—but the cold hearted teen was an important asset to the force, even if he was bloodthirsty and a pain to be around at times.

"Why?" The girl questioned.

"What makes you think that I don't like him," Fuse snapped.

Anna merely stared at him, as if chastising him for asking such a senseless question. In response, Fuse grit his teeth and turned away from her gaze. Even though he wasn't prone to giving in to cute spectacles concerning large doe eyes and cute girls, he would not fall prey to her Gothic Lolita charms, even if he did feel a little guilty for doing so.

He shrugged. But this time, his attempt to brush her aside was halfhearted.

"Why," the girl reiterated.

"He's a traitor to the Reds, right? What's stopping him from doing the same to Scepter 4? Plus, his attitude needs work, the Captain clearly favors him (I have no idea why), and he refuses to participate with the rest of us. If anything, he is better suited to a position that is lower than third in command."

Rant over, Fuse hoped that the little girl would let it be.

Truth be told, he knew that she wouldn't drop the subject matter just like that.

"Jealous? Or scared?"

"Jealous of him?" Fuse shook his head, angry that he was actually having a conversation with the young Red King. "Not likely…And who would be scared of him?"

"But you are," Anna insisted.

Fuse muttered something imperceptibly. They had been walking for quite some time now and it would be only a matter of time before the Red girl would be back among her own members. Until that time, he would have to suffer answering her insipid, but insightful inquiries.

"All right…let's say I am—jealous and scared of him, I mean." Fuse winced as he realized that he was acquiescing to her pleas to answer. "What does that have to do with anything? And why are you so curious?"

Anna looked up at him contemplatively. Oddly enough, Fuse felt like she could see straight into his soul. The effect was unsettling and caused an uncomfortable gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Without any verbal prompting, he decided to continue the conversation.

"He's irritating, a waste of space, and he's way too good at the things he does. I mean, I find it really interesting that Fushimi quickly found his way to the top three tiers…" Fuse ceased his rant while anger clouded his judgment. "Honestly, he's a traitor and I don't see how the rest of us can easily allow him to be a part of the Blue Clan."

"You haven't answered the question."

"Great observation," Fuse groused. "Fine, I'm jealous that the instant he came in, with traitor practically branded on his forehead, he just expects us to—to…!" Fuse wanted to continue the conversation, but suddenly, he noticed that bar HOMRA was up ahead. The sudden spike in his emotions faded into a dull ache that settled at the base of his throat, and he brusquely motioned the girl to get on with it so that he can go back home.

Before Anna turned away, back to her family, she imparted one last statement.

"He's more than just a traitor."

"That may be true, but he has done nothing to prove it."

Her red eyes seemed to pierce his own in a disappointed gaze.

Fuse didn't care.

"He's more than just a traitor," she repeated before turning to leave.

Fuse left the premises, somehow knowing that he probably failed the unspoken test Anna had created.


	12. Knowledge

Awashima Seri always took her job seriously.

Whether she was a mere student during her high school years or dispatching a group of unruly Strains with her sword, Awashima was stellar at anything she put her mind to.

On this particular day, the blonde readied herself for one specific task. This responsibility, given to her by the great Munakata Reisi, was to be handled with great caution and stealth. Upon hearing her mission, she instantly felt a betraying sense of annoyance and hesitation. If it weren't for the fact that Awashima was well versed in subtle operations such as these, she would have turned tail and run.

The bar was open at this time of day, but not many people were milling about the premises. As she stepped through the threshold, her heels smoothly clacked on the floor. It was in the early stages of the evening. The darkening sunlight filtered through the glass while the occupants in the room were talking to each other in low voices. In a few hours, she knew, a few of them were going to be slurring and slumping against each other as if they were newborn babes. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she languidly stepped forward into one of the barstools, eagerness lightening her eyes once she locked eyes with one noteworthy blond.

"Ah, Miss Seri! How are you on this fine afternoon?" As per usual, he was cleaning a few glasses, all of them glimmered in the fading rays of sun. When he set one of the glasses down, it made a tinkling noise, one that was too dainty for the likes of HOMRA.

"Fine, thank you Izumo." She murmured charmingly. She waved away his offers of anko as she placed her chin within her right palm. Right now, she was on business and had no need for the sweat treat. "I'm actually here for Anna. Is she here?"

If Kusanagi was surprised by her request, he quickly covered it up under a veneer of polite charisma. He wiped down the counter one last time with a spare rag before he strode towards the staircase that led to the King's quarters. After a few moments of drawing senseless symbols onto the pristine counter, Seri felt the Red King's aura flare slightly in response to her own. With a smile, she approached the young girl.

"Good afternoon, Anna." She greeted amiably. "I take it that you have a package for the Captain?"

Anna simply nodded before handing her a small tape recorder and a sheaf of papers.

Astonished by her commitment to the mission, Seri gaped a few seconds before awkwardly shutting her mouth. It was too harsh to even consider that just because the girl had chosen to ally herself with the Reds, that didn't detract from her other personality traits. Carefully, she placed the sheaf of papers and the recorder within her handbag, a snug fit for the new additions.

"They were great, Seri."

"I should hope so," Awashima murmured almost to herself. 'Thank you so much!" She nodded at Anna and Izumo before heading out the door.

Once the blonde had safely left the premises, the bartender turned towards his ward. There was a look of curiosity on his face, but he carefully masked it with slight concern. Over the past few days, he had been suspecting something was afoot, but he didn't think that Anna would have been in cahoots with the Blue King of all people! Still, he had to verify and possibly find out what the Blue Clan was planning.

"Anna," he muttered to his charge. "Was there a reason for the Woman of Ice to come here and ask for some documents specifically from you?"

Anna nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you have been missing from HOMRA during the day for at least five days now? And was it coincidence that you also happened to start your excursions when the top Scepter 4 members were gone?"

Anna nodded.

"Care to explain?"

"Everything was premeditated. From the Blue King's absence to my sudden appearance, everything was planned."

The young girl left it that, and if Kusanagi were a lesser man he would have growled in frustration, but he was just as savvy, if not more so than most strategists. If Anna wanted to keep confidential matters to herself, that was fine. After all, he had his own contacts at Scepter 4.

As the sunlight darkened into a somber shade of dark violets and mischievous lavenders, Anna laid her head on the counter and hummed quietly to herself. A mission well done, she thought.

A mission well done.

* * *

Once Munakata debriefed Awashima, she knew that somewhere along the line, she had taken a wrong turn.

He could not be serious.

"Sir, are you certain we had to use these…drastic measures to extrapolate the needed behavioral data?" She gulped down her guilt at her interrogating the king, the man she swore to follow. "Doesn't it seem rather…much to resort to these measures?"

In response, the Blue King joyfully chuckled as he fingered the tape recorder and whimsically flipped through the papers that Anna had painstakingly filled out.

"Nonsense!" He clasped his hands in front of his face, the very picture of a conniving villain before the utter destruction of the planet. "With all the data that the Red King has collected, we have more than enough information to move onto phase two of the mission."

Again, he could not be serious.

Sometimes, Awashima really hated it when she took her job way too seriously.

"Ready the troops for next week's plan. Scepter 4: The Bond Awakens."


	13. Kudos

I would like to thank all of you on this wonderful journey that is called Lavender Mischief. I loved working on these snippets because I was able to explore Anna's character a little bit and the rest of Scepter 4. Ideally, I would have like to get to know Camo, Fuse, and a few other members, but I think I did my best.

For all those people who favorited, followed, and reviewed, I thank you all deeply. This was a fun ride and unfortunately, I have to end it. This was a fun project and for the first time, I actually finished a multi-chap fanfic that wasn't a crossover! Hooray!

As for any future stories with Anna and Scepter 4…I don't know. I think I'll be quitting the K fandom for a while—not because I don't like the fandom—because I'm fresh out of ideas.

Without further ado, I'll leave you to review, check out my other K stories, or check out the rest of the fandom.

Thank you, and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
